One
is the Stand of Judas Priest. Appearance A humanoid Stand, One is alike its fellows in that its build is incredibly similar to that of its user, though interestingly it appears to be a bit slimmer rather than the more-common bulkier build. Its appearance changes slightly over the course of the series, as both it and its user grow. The main theme of this Stand is its resemblance to a plague doctor. One's first form is the closest to this; it is a rather tall, darkly-clothed figure. On its head rests a wide-brimmed hat with a flat top, which is also quite low to the base. Most of its body is dressed in dark wrappings, with a single, all-encompassing black bodysuit making it up. On top of this lies a uniform of similar color. It consists of a secondary level, lined and textured with ridges that begins at its neck and moves over the rest of its body. Above this lies a third coat, fastened together at a point right in the middle of its chest, exposing some of the second layer. This coat covers up most of its arms and extends down into a gown-like cloth around its legs; as a result, only the feet can be seen, which are dressed in almost elfin shoes with sharp points at the end. Gloves of a similarly plain design are found on its hands, complimented by two series of white wrappings just below each wrist. A cloth of the same color is tied around the upper-middle of one arm. The Stand's most notable feature is the avian mask on its face, held in place by a single string around its head. The top of this mask appears to be separate from the bottom; the first section is heavily-influenced by World War I-era gas masks, while the bottom is a rather long and sharp beak that curves slightly downwards. After taking enough damage, One sheds the lower half of its overcoat, revealing simple and slightly-loose pants of a similar shade and color in its place. This appears to be only an aesthetic change with little effect on its overall mobility. Following Judas injecting himself with meteor cells, One undergoes a change as well. Its colorscheme is now inverted, with the majority of its body becoming a blinding white while the mask and several wrappings take on a much darker shade. Aside from this, there is no visible change in its clothing or build, though like its user it appears to move with a great deal more confidence. Personality When on its own, One will often make a "かちかち kachikachi" sound. Similar to Whitesnake, its user is capable of speaking through it. When in battle, its Stand cry is communicated by Judas himself, and consists of , derived from the Japanese word , meaning "worthless"; it is therefore often translated as "WORTH-WORTH-WORTH-WORTHLESS!". History Abilities One has demonstrated an incredible amount of speed and strength, easily managing to rival and utterly overpower Daft Punk in their first collision. Oddly, it doesn't interact much with the physical world outside of its black and white holes, but when it does, it can punch holes through solid steel and tear buildings apart with its bare hands. It has also been shown capable of stopping several massive trucks thrown towards it simply by grasping them, and can even throw them back. In terms of speed, it can overwhelm opponents through a barrage of punches alone, at times moving faster than its opponents can even see. This also aids in its recovery ability, with One managing to pull itself back together after being destroyed from the inside out within a matter of seconds. This Stand also shows enough strength to propel itself off of the ground, launching through the air and staying airborne for long periods of time based on its leg power alone. Because of this, Judas will often simply "equip" the Stand to his arms and legs in order to finish the job quickly (as well as hide its appearance and abilities). Its speed is further boosted with the application of its black hole generation ability, allowing it to create one within itself and its master, warping the two of them through space-time. While its strength and speed are far from its main focus, One is considered above average in this respect, and they are used to greatly back up and enhance the power of its main abilities. Black/White Hole Generation One's main ability is the creation and generation of black and white holes for its personal use and the use of its master. However, this ability is not merely limited to the creation and generation mentioned above; rather, the various aspects and properties of both stellar bodies can be generated and manipulated freely at Judas' command. Typically speaking, the base functions are triggered via two commands. The first, , is the base control of black holes. Capable of freely creating them at any size, One often applies these all around its body, specifically its fists, arms, legs, and feet when it is attacking. As a result, each blow to the opponent strikes that specific part of their body with the full force of "falling" into a black hole, tearing off and erasing whole parts of them. In fact, through this technique One has demonstrated the ability to quite literally erase its targets from existence, delivering blows until not a molecule of them remains in the world. It has also shown the capability of generating these black holes after delivering a blow, generating one in the center of an opponent's chest and devouring their heart and ribs within an instant. These black holes also prove to be a good defense, as the force and momentum of attacks is gobbled up before they even manage to land. However, do to the unique quality of the event horizon generated by these holes, blows do not even appear to be reaching the black holes themselves, but rather appear to slow and eventually stop despite continuing at what might even be accelerated speed. The same applies to opponents who charge Judas and his Stand, as they suffer from the same effect and eventually appear to not be nearing him at all, though this is not true at all. Judas himself appears immune to this effect, allowing him to take advantage of the resulting massive psychological damage to deal critical attacks. By generating black holes near or directly inside its being, One and its master have shown the capacity to "warp" through space-time, though initially only for short distances. Furthermore, these black holes can occasionally be detached and thrown, and while One grows stronger, it eventually gains the power to fuse its black holes into supermassive ones, at times generating and attacking with quasars. is the second possible ability, and as the name would describe, it involves One's creation and use of white holes. This allows it to produce an incredibly diverse array of attacks, though this appears completely limited to Judas' own commands and decisions of what it can produce. The exact amounts of materials and substances released seem to be based in some variety on the attacks that have been launched and absorbed by a nearby black hole, either being the same/similar to the previous attack, or being the exact opposite, generally in the hopes of countering whatever power or elemental affiliations the opponent has. Nothing has been yet shown to pierce through these white holes when they have created, though the black holes, when small enough, have been shown being overwhelmed by attacks of incredible magnitude. White holes are initially a secondary form of attack for Judas, being generally used in order to deliver massive, all-or-nothing strikes that can severely wound if not downright defeat opponents. Much like the black holes, these white holes can be applied to any part of One's body, which in combination with the black holes grants it incredible defensive and offensive potential from nearly every part of its body. One has also been shown being called upon to manipulate specific aspects of black and white holes (black being the most prominently drawn upon) in order to increase its potential. By utilizing the the singularities of the black holes he creates, Judas has been capable of increasing the size of fight areas or even opponents via spaghettification, as well as gaining the power to fly and levitate in midair with a singularity right at the small of his back or between the soles of his two feet, nullifying general relativity in order to perform such a feat. One has also shown the capacity to create "black hole traps", by littering them around certain rooms and increasing the size of their ergospheres, creating a space where those trapped cannot stay still and forcing them to move in the direction of the rotation. Gamma Ray Bursters Event Horizon An additional ability acquired in Priest's attempt to surpass all his enemies and remove any lingering weaknesses in his Stand, Even Horizon nearly achieves such a goal. To speak in layman's terms, Even Horizon manifests One's abilities to distort time and space and pushes them to an "absolute limit", freely distorting them both to the point that they become incomprehensible to all except the user himself. When called upon, One appears in front of its user, jerking its arms and appearing to tug the air, though as it draws its arms back, the world appears to distort with it. In the end, the entire area around One and its user becomes a space of distorted space-time, trapping all those nearby within it. Those caught inside Event Horizon's web become unable to tell what is going on around them, their body rapidly moving through different times and spaces without any rhyme or reason. This often immobilizes them, as the situation can change so quickly that they have little time to react. Events and places from their past, present, and (rarely) future all effect them at once or at different points entirely, completely disorienting them as all appears to be a chaotic, jumbled, indicipherable mess. The only one who appears immune to this effect is Judas, who can move freely with his Stand through this space in a manner that evokes surfing or wading through water. This allows him to sneak up on opponents, his position unable to be seen or detected, and deal devestating damage. He claims this grants him some level of immunity to time-based Stand powers, as the user can not tell what they are exactly using their power on, and he can avoid it more easily. One has also shown the capability, when in this state, of delivering blows that transform what they have hit into "an area of infinite density", utterly crushing them. This is the only One-related technique that appears to visibly exhaust Judas, with him beginning to sweat and visibly run out of steam the longer this ability is active; as a result, he only uses it for short periods, to end or turn the tide of a fight. Regeneration/Reparation A rather unique and bizarre power of One's, it is derived from Judas Priest's own assumption that his Stand (and to some extent, his own body) is "nothing but a pile of cloth moving to my will". Due to this rather interesting perception of his own existence, One has the overall texture and apparent physical makeup of fabric (albeit fabric that is much stronger than the norm, as One has been shown resisting or blocking ordinary cutting attacks). Because of this, One can take an interesting amount of punishment without necessarily feeling any pain, its body simply shifting along with the punch. While this does leave an imprint, the amount of damage it could potentially take is greatly reduced. However, strong enough enemy Stands, especially those who focus on physical strikes, can still deal damage, and it does not negate the feeling of pain and damage from being reflected on Judas. In addition, Stand-based energy or cutting strikes have been show to cleave through One without necessarily much of a problem. However, here is where this unique makeup of this Stand truly shines. As it is made up of some form of apparent cloth, when greatly damaged One can reduce that cloth to its base-makeup of strings and tie it back together, repairing itself in a patchwork style. This can range from ordinary blows (in which case the imprint is simply removed when it pops out back to its normal state), to piercing blows (where holes are covered up and the inner portions repaired with more of the 'cloth'.) This ability extends to Judas itself, as he reflects his Stand and vice versa. When dealt damage, and when One repairs itself, Priest's own body appears to heal as well, though the pain and potentially underlying damage remains. This allows him to even potentially recover from wounds such as bisection in a relatively quick amount of time, with little, if any, apparent effect on his fighting capability. Gallery Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Close Stands